The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to crowd analysis.
Photography and videography-based applications have gained popularity in the past decade for administrative and security purposes resulting in the prevalence of security cameras and equipment in public areas. Existing applications may mostly be based on fixed imagery angles from pre-aligned cameras or cameras with limited movement. Furthermore, camera output may require manual observation to derive information or to make decisions.